ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
List of assets owned by Comcast
Here is a list of assets owned by American global telecommunications conglomerate Comcast. Comcast Corporation * Comcast Holdings Corporation (or Comcast Holdings) ** Comcast Cable Communications, LLC (Xfinity) *** Comcast Business *** Comcast Interactive Media **** StreamSage *** Comcast Cable Holdings, LLC (formerly AT&T Broadband Corporation) *** Comcast MO Group, LLC (formerly Media One or Bell West) *** Comcast MO of Delaware, LLC *** Comcast Television 2 *** Comcast Wholesale *** Xfinity Mobile *** Comcast Entertainment Television (CET) *** Comcast Spotlight *** Comcast Television *** Xfinity Streampix ** Comcast Spectacor operating sports and entertainment venues *** Spectra *** ComcastTIX *** Maine Mariners (ECHL) *** Paciolan *** Philadelphia Flyers *** Philadelphia Wings *** Philadelphia Fusion *** Wells Fargo Center (Philadelphia) ** In Demand Networks (33.3% with Cox Communications and Charter Communications) ** Comcast Spotlight (Advertising) ** Comcast Technology Solutions ** Comcast Ventures (formerly Comcast Interactive Capital) *** Headend in the Sky (HITS) ** Evine Live, Inc. (12.5%) *** Evine ** Leisure Arts ** MetaTV ** Midco (49%) ** Music Choice ** Sky (76.8%) (100% ownership pending) Acquisitions * Adelphia Communications Corporation * AT&T Broadband * Commuter Cable * FreeWheel * Group W Cable * Patriot Media * Susquehanna Communications * Watchwith NBCUniversal Former assets Sold * A&E Networks (15%, with The Walt Disney Company and Hearst) ** A&E ** Crime & Investigation Network ** FYI (formerly The Biography Channel) ** The History Network *** History en Español *** Military History Channel ** Lifetime *** LMN (formerly Lifetime Movie Network) *** LRW (formerly Lifetime Real Women) * American Movie Classics * Court TV * Das Vierte * MGM Holdings (20%, with Sony Corporation of America, Providence Equity Partners, TPG Capital, DLJ Merchant Banking Partners and Quadrangle Group), split in 2010 due to the emergence from bankruptcy. ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer ** United Artists ** Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation ** MGM Home Entertainment *** MGM Kids ** MGM Television ** MGM Networks *** MGM Channel **** MGM HD *** This TV (50% with Tribune Broadcasting) *** Studio 3 Partners LLC (with Paramount Pictures and Lions Gate Entertainment) **** Epix *** Rede Telecine (with Globosat, 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures and Universal Pictures) *** LAPTV (with 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures and Universal Pictures) **** Cinecanal **** The Film Xone **** Movie City *** MGM Interactive *** MGM On Stage *** MGM Consumer Products * Paxson Television (now Ion Television) (32% with Paxson Communications, now Ion Media Networks) ** Qubo (with Ion Media Networks, Scholastic Entertainment, Classic Media (now DreamWorks Classics) and Corus Entertainment): A children's programming block launched on September 9, 2006. In 2012, since Comcast's acquisition of NBCUniversal, NBC discontinued its Qubo block * QVC * Rogue Pictures: sold to Relativity Media in 2009 * ShopNBC * Speed Channel (with Cox Communications and News Corporation) * Sundance Channel * TV One (50% joint venture with Radio One) * The Weather Company - with private equity firms Bain Capital and The Blackstone Group: Originally a parent company of The Weather Channel. In January 2016, it was acquired by IBM. * The Weather Channel - with private equity firms Bain Capital and The Blackstone Group: sold to Entertainment Studios. Dormant or shuttered * Anime Selects * AZN Television, TV channel focused on Asian and Asian-American culture; formerly known as International Channel from its foundation in 1996 to 2005; shut down in 2008 * Chiller * Cloo * Comcast/Charter Sports Southeast (with Charter Communications), shut down due to the loss of SEC rights to ESPN's SEC Network * The Comcast Network * DailyCandy * ExerciseTV (with Time Warner Cable, New Balance, and Jake Steinfeld) * Fearnet (with Lions Gate Entertainment and Sony Pictures Entertainment) * G4 Media (88% with Dish Network) ** G4 * Gramercy Pictures * MOJO HD (with Cox Communications and Time Warner Cable) * Xfinity 3D Category:Lists Category:Misc. Category:Companies Category:Comcast